The Fast and the Furious 7: Revenge Is Sweet
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: Dom, Brian, and the crew is back, and they want revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Follow their warpath through trials like the sudden appearance of a dead woman, the real reason for Han's murder, and deep dark secrets that should have never been dug up.
1. Pre Word

**Prologue**

**Pre word**

**Hi everyone! Let me just say I am excited for this project: **_**The Fast and the Furious: Revenge Is Sweet**_**! I am starting off with this useless chapter because I have not yet figured out a good beginning, so stay with me.**

**I'll start off with how I discovered the exhilarating, awesome movies that inspire this story:**

**It was actually recently that I was forced to go see **_**Furious 6**_**, but I didn't exactly know what was going on. I got home and started downloading the others. The next day, my family and I sat down and watched the first movie. I have to admit that it was pretty good. Since that day, I watched each one. **_**2 Fast 2 Furious**_** was my favorite until I saw **_**Fast 5**_**, which was an absolutely amazing movie.**

**So, you've probably already thought, 'This girl is wasting my time' or 'This is boring', but I assure you, the story will be magnificent.**

**Until then, this is Puppytime signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone, as promised, here is the real chapter one, to be labeled as chapter two.

Two

Tracy Stevens looked around the raceway, fast cars and scantily dressed women walking around. He grinned and looked at his own ride, a purple and blue 2003 Audi TT with large spoilers on the end and a racing stripe. Yep, a racing stripe. Tracy left his awesome car to get a look at the other racers.

He barely walked until he saw the biggest American Muscle car he'd ever seen, and the biggest man. The man was at least 5'11 with biceps the size of most peoples' heads. He wore a leather jacket that exaggerated his massive features, regular blue jeans, and black shades which completed the awesome package. His car was a deep maroon, very simple and very big. Both driver and car were monsters.

Tracy, being the 5'4 runt he was, rushed by the big guy. The next person was a blonde man who was about the same height of the other big guy. His car was an import, a bright red car with various lines of other colors on the side.

Tracy, not feeling so threatened, went up to the man and said, "Hey man. Nice car."

The blonde man smiled and said, "Hey. Thanks for the compliment. You have a nice car too."

Tracy held out his hand and said, "The name's Tracy. Tracy Stevens. You?"

The blonde man shook his hand, "Brian. My friend with the American Muscle is Dom."Dom came over and said in a husky voice, "Hey."

Tracy sucked in a breath and said with little confidence, "Hey Brian, Dom." He stressed the last word, trying to suggest extreme discomfort. Dom nodded and backed away, getting what the small man was saying.

Tracy sighed in relief, running his hand through his long brown hair. He then asked Brian, "So what are you guys doing in a place like the dirty streets of Manhattan?"

Brian countered, "What about you then? You don't seem like this breed of people."

Tracy said, "Just answer the question please."

Dom said, "Recruiting."

Tracy turned around to face the big man. Tracy asked, "Recruit? Recruit for what?"

Dom said, "Revenge. Someone killed a friend, and we want revenge."

Tracy said nervously, "That guy is in trouble. Do you know who did it?" He wiped his forehead after sayong that.

Dom growled, "Not yet. But when we figure out who did it, we're going hunting. So what do you say kid?"

Tracy looked around of any other kid before squeaking, "Me?"

Dom asked, "Is there any other kid around here with your experience?"

Tracy laughed, "Experience? What experience? What do you need me for?"

Brian cut in, "We came here for you Tracy. We need your abilities. We need you, Hunter." Brian stared into Tracy's eyes, silently saying, _We're not kidding._

Tracg stiffened at that nickname. He finally asked harshly and quietly, "What do you know about me?"

Dom said, "Everything. We know that you can find anything, or anyone, that is still alive. You were born in Canada, moved to Manhattan after your mother died in a train crash. Your father remarried, and your stepmother was abusive. You were kicked out of the house by her when you were 13. You turned to crime to stay alive, went to jail 6 times in a row and that was only the last three years. Did I miss anything?"

Brian added quietly, "You just learned how to drive."

Tracy ignored that and asked with worry, "What do you want with me?"

Dom said, "We want your help. Will you take the challenge?"

Tracy hesitated at the small amount of space between Dom and him, but said none the less, "Ok. As long as it gets me out of here."


End file.
